Tu cerezo protector
by MrRayney
Summary: Se me ha dado una nueva oportunidad para protegerte y esta vez no fallare, mi confianza será el tronco donde podrás recargarte, mi cariño será la sombra donde puedas descansar sin tener que preocuparte de los problemas y nuestro amor serán los hermosos pétalos que florecerán, no estarás solo Naruto, te lo prometo, te cuidare porque te amo y yo seré tu cerezo protector.
1. Chapter 1

**_Tu Cerezo Protector_**

**_Prologo_**

Cuando te vi por primera vez, te creí un estorbo, una persona molesta y que solo se interponía ante mi supuesto amor verdadero.

Pero pronto te comencé a ver con otros ojos, te comencé a respetar, a ver como un verdadero amigo, me protegías de todo mal, siempre te esforzaste por intentar darme una sonrisa, incluso diste tu propia felicidad para que yo fuera feliz.

Cuando te vi de nuevo, eras ya todo un hombre y debo decir que un hombre muy guapo, comenzamos a hacer misiones juntos de nuevo, fortaleciendo nuestra amistad, aun te golpeaba o te insultaba, pero acéptalo esas veces te lo merecías, a solo un cabeza hueca se le ocurre enseñarle un jutsu pervertido a un joven de 12 años.

Cuando descubrí tu secreto, que tu tenías una bestia en tu interior, de solo pensar en el dolor que tuviste que soportar, como te trataron, como te insultaban, una persona normal no podría soportarlo, pero tú no eres normal, eres un gran cabeza hueca…pero con un gran corazón.

Desde entonces prometí que pelearía a tu lado, que te protegería, al principio pensé que fue porque eras mi mejor amigo, pero pronto me di cuenta que era otro sentimiento, ¿Amor?...Asi es estoy enamorada de ti.

Tuvimos nuestros problemas como aquella vez donde te confesé mis sentimientos cuando incluso yo no estaba segura, aun me faltaba madurar, por eso decidí esperar, esperar a que nuestros lazos se volvieran más unidos, demostrarte que estoy enamorada de ti y que algún dia me confesaría, pero ya segura de mi misma.

Pero tenía que venir ese maldito plan del ojo de luna, muchos de nuestros compañeros cayeron, pero no nos detendríamos, ellos murieron como héroes y seguiríamos adelante y mostrar que su sacrificio y su esfuerzo no fueron en vano.

Al final ganaste, venciste a Madara, Orochimaru y Kabuto por fin estaban muerto y Kakashi-sensei venció a Obito…pero ese idiota…ese teme como tú le dices, tenía que venir y arruinarlo todo, proclamando ser el futuro Hokage…te ataco…te ataco cuando estabas en tu limite, sabía que él estaba tramando algo, intente ayudarte, intente no ser un estorbo, pero él era muy fuerte, vi como sus dos técnicas chocaron al mismo tiempo, él se estaba muriendo tu ataque le hizo mucho daño, me levante, el traidor intentaba levantarse, pero se detuvo cuando vio mi pie sobre su cabeza.

-"No tienes las agallas"-

-"Te equivocas, esto es por todo el daño que nos hiciste"-

Deje caer mi pie con fuerza sobre su cabeza, toda mi ira que sentí en aquel momento la descargue en esa pisada, le aplaste la cabeza como si de una uva se tratara, lo mate, como la maldita cucaracha que era, púdrete en el infierno.

Pero tenía que ayudarte a ti, intente curarte pero estaba agotada y no tenía casi Chakra, aun puedo sentir cuando con tus mano llena de sangre alejaste mis manos y me diste una de tus sonrisas, esas sonrisas que podía confiar y sabía que todo estaría bien…¿Por qué no me sentía así?

Intente curarte, pero me lo impediste, con tu mano tocaste mi mejilla, podía sentir tu sangre y como a poco te volvías más frio, sentía como se me partía el corazón, pero fue cuando me dijiste esas palabras, esas últimas palabras tuyas donde llore a mas no poder.

-"Te amo Sakura-chan"-

Me acerque a tus labios, no puedo creer que mi primer beso contigo fuera el ultimo, entonces sentí lo que no quería, lo que temía, tu cuerpo comenzó a enfriarse, ya no respirabas, llore, llore a mas no poder, te llame, te dije lo que sentía, pero era tarde, tu alma partió de este mundo, implore a los dioses que volvieras, no quería perderte, no ahora que la guerra había acabo y podíamos ser felices juntos.

Rompí la promesa que me había hecho a mí misma, te protegería, pero falle, si hubiera sido más fuerte, si hubiera tenido más experiencia, te hubiera podido ayudar, pero no, siempre tuve que ser el estorbo.

Entonces, no sé qué paso, tal vez fueron los dioses que por fin escucharon mi suplicas, no recuerdo que paso después de llorar sobre tu muerto cuerpo y si soy sincera no me importa, pero obtuve una segunda oportunidad de hacer las cosas bien, esta vez hiba a protegerte, porque te amo.

Mi confianza será el tronco donde podrás recargarte, mi cariño será la sombra donde puedas descansar sin tener que preocuparte de los problemas y mi…nuestro amor serán los hermosos pétalos que florecerán.

No estarás solo Naruto, te lo prometo, cuidare de ti, tendrás lo que nunca tuviste desde el principio, tendrás alguien en quien confiar, porque yo seré tu cerezo protector.

_**Continuara...**_

* * *

Una nueva historia que se me ocurrio despues de ver algunas imagenes Narusaku.

Estuve pensando, ya estoy haciendo uno donde Naruto es grande y Sakura pequeña, entonces invertiré los papeles, pero como no quería que se parecieran o utilizar la misma historia que mi otro fics, pues decidí hacer esto, aquí Sakura tendrá 15 o 16 años y Naruto 5 años...pero descuiden crecerá.

Pues espero que les haya gustado, lo siento si Sakura me salio Oc...la verdad por alguna razón cuando empiezo un fics me cuesta algo mantener los Personajes en sus personajes sin hacer OC...pero esperen que entiendan que lo que intentaba era que el relato se escuchara melancólico y triste porque asi se siente Sakura en esos momentos.


	2. Chapter 2

Les agradesco a todos los que comentaron, la verdad aprecio sus comentarios.

* * *

**_Tu cerezo protector_**

**_Capitulo 1_**

-"Naruto…por favor no me dejes"- Dijo entre susurros Haruno Sakura, se estaba retorciendo como si estuviera en una clase de pesadilla, cuando sintió los rayos del sol en su rostro la joven comenzó a despertar poco a poco y algo desorientada, entonces rápidamente se dio cuenta de algo.

-"¡Este es mi antiguo cuarto! ¿Cómo llegue aquí?"- La peli rosada se levantó rápidamente, entonces se dio cuenta de otra cosa, su cuerpo no le dolía, comenzó a revisarse, no tenía ninguna herida y su ropa no estaba manchada de sangre, estaba en perfectas condiciones.

-"Pero…pero cómo es posible"- Dijo Sakura bastante sorprendida.

-"Hace un minuto estaba llorando en el cuerpo de Naruto y ahora estoy de vuelta en mi antigua casa ¿Qué demonios pasa aquí?"- Se dijo la pelirosada, entonces un sonido la saco de sus pensamientos, la puerta del cuarto comenzó a abrirse, revelando a una mujer de cabello rubio, ojos azules y un vestido estilo chino color blanco.

-"Hija hora de desp…"- Decía una voz femenina entrando en la habitación de su hija, cuál fue su sorpresa al encontrar a no a su hija si no a una adolecente.

-"Mama…Mama ¿Eres tú?"- Dijo entre sollozos la pelirosada, Sakura recordaba que su madre había muerto junto s su papa durante la guerra.

-"¿Quién eres?... ¿Dónde está mi hija?"- Dijo Mebuki bastante enojada, al notar a la adolecente pero no a su hija.

-"Cariño ¿Qué sucede?"- Dijo un hombre bastante confundido entrando en la habitación, tenia el cabello rosa algo canoso en forma de flor de cerezo, de ojos azul claro y vestido con una bata azul algo suelta.

-"¿Papa?"- Pregunto Sakura ya bastante confundida.

-"¿Y tú quién eres?"- Pregunto Kizashi aún más confundido.

-"Eso no importa ahora, pero esta chica le hizo algo a nuestra hija porque no está aquí"- Dijo Mebuki sin apartar la mirada de Sakura quien estaba aún aturdida por esto.

-"Esto…esto no es posible, yo estaba en el valle del fin, yo no debería estar aquí, ustedes están muertos, esto debe ser un genjutsu… ¡Kai!"- Dijo Sakura haciendo el sello, pero nada paso, lo intento de nuevo, lo intento varias veces, pero nada, la chica callo de rodillas con lágrimas en los ojos, el primero en dar un par de pasos fue Kizashi.

-"Kizashi ¿Qué haces?"- Pregunto Mebuki, pero Kizashi solo la ignoro y se agacho, con su mano levanto la cara de Sakura, la chica se sorprendió ante esto, Kizashi solo la observo detenidamente.

-"Hija… ¿eres tú?"- Pregunto Kizashi sorprendiendo a las dos mujeres.

-"Kizashi ¿pero que estupidez estas diciendo? Nuestra hija tiene 5 años, esta chica parece tener 16, es…"- Decía Mebuki pero las siguientes palabras que escucharon la callaron por completo.

-"Papa…en serio… ¿En serio eres tú?"- Dijo Sakura, dejando de llorar poco a poco, lo único que hizo Kizashi fue regalarle una sonrisa, una sonrisa que Sakura sabia era difícil de copiar, una sonrisa llena de cariño paternal, Sakura lo único que hizo fue abrazar a su padre.

-"Pero…pero escuche que murieron"- Dijo entre sollozos la peli rosada.

-"Kizashi ¿Qué haces? Debemos encontrar a nuestra hija"- Decía Mebuki.

-"Pero cariño, esta es nuestra hija"- Dijo Kizashi con una sonrisa mientras se levantaba y ayudaba a Sakura a ponerse de pie, Mebuki se acercó y comenzó a verla detenidamente, sus ojos se agrandaron.

-"¿Sakura….en serio eres tú?"- Pregunto Mebuki.

-"Si mama…si soy yo, Mama"- Dijo Sakura mientras abrazaba a su madre, Mebuki se quedó en Shock un par de segundos, poco a poco comenzó a responder el abrazo, después de unos minutos las mujeres se separaron.

-"¿Pero cómo es posible?"- Pregunto Mebuki.

-"Yo no tengo idea, me he dado cuenta que esto no es un genjutsu, porque los reconozco, puedo sentirlo ustedes son mis padres, pero estoy bastante confundida como ustedes, lo último que recuerdo es…es a Naruto"- Dijo la peli rosada deprimiéndose de nuevo.

-"Naruto… ¿Te refieres a Uzumaki Naruto?"- Pregunto Kizashi, a lo que Sakura simplemente asintió con la cabeza.

-"Pero ¿Qué tiene que ver Naruto?"- Pregunto Mebuki.

-"Naruto...él está muerto"- Dijo Sakura intentando que las lágrimas no salieran, sus padres solo la miraron con incredulidad.

-"Pero que cosas dices…ayer vi perfectamente a Naruto"- Dijo Mebuki.

-"¿Qué? Pero yo lo vi…"- Se detuvo un momento y comenzó a pensar un momento las cosas, en primera estaba en su viejo cuarto, pero viéndolo bien este cuarto era cuando tenía alrededor de cinco años, entonces sus padres no solo estaban vivos, si no que además estaban un poco más jóvenes su madre no tenía arrugas y su cabello tenía un poco más de vida, al igual que su padre ya que no tenía su cabello tan canoso, ahora le dicen que Naruto está vivo…entonces recordó algo que dijo su madre.

-"Mama ¿Cuántos años dijiste que tenía antes que te interrumpiera?"- Pregunto Sakura.

-"Dije que tenías 5 años, pero te vez de unos 16 años para mi"- Respondió Mebuki, una idea se le vino a la cabeza a Sakura

-"_Pero es imposible…es una locura_"- Pensó Sakura llegando a la única conclusión y desechándola rápidamente.

-"Yo…yo debo hablar con el Hokage, a lo mejor él sabe lo que pasa"- Dijo Sakura preparándose para salir, cuando su estómago comenzó a gruñir, ahora que lo recordaba desde que empezó la batalla final no había comido nada más que un par de píldoras de soldado.

-"Debes tener mucha hambre, venga vamos a desayunar que yo también me muero de hambre"- Dijo Kizashi, seguido de Mebuki y al final por Sakura.

Paso una hora, Sakura la verdad estaba disfrutando de este desayuno con su familia, cuando decidió mudarse a su departamento, además de las misiones y su trabajo en el hospital ya no pasaba tanto tiempo con ellos, por lo que quería disfrutarlo por ahora, terminando el desayuno Sakura se dirigió a la torre Hokage para ver a la única persona en quien podría confiar.

Llego a la torre y pidió una audiencia con el Hokage, tras unos quince minutos le dieron el permiso para verlo, al abrir la puerta del despacho sus sospechas solo aumentaron el Hokage no era Tsunade, el actual Hokage era Hiruzen Sarutobi el tercer hokage.

-"Yo soy el Hokage de la aldea de Konoha, Hiruzen Sarutobi, me dijeron que quería verme, espero que sea rápido porque tengo mucho trabajo"- Dijo Sarutobi con seriedad.

-"Hokage-sama, lo que estoy a punto de decirle es confidencial y le pediré de favor que saque a todos sus Anbus y un sello confidencialidad, esto quiero que quede entre nosotros, es demasiado importante"- Dijo Sakura bastante seria.

-"Es una petición muy rara y más viniendo de una extraña, ¿Cómo sé que no eres de otra aldea y planeas matarme?"- Pregunto Sarutobi.

-"Porque mi lealtad esta en Konoha"- Dijo Sakura sacando algo de sus bolsillos, era su bandana de Konoha, la dejo encima del escritorio.

-"Además sería estúpido atacar al Hokage en su aldea"- Dijo Sakura en tono de broma para aligerar el ambiente, Sarutobi observo un poco la bandana y después asintió.

-"Anbus necesito que nos dejen a solas, no se preocupen estaré bien"- Dijo el Hokage, pronto cinco Anbus salieron por la ventana, después de esto el Hokage activo el sello.

-"Antes que nada quisiera preguntarle lo siguiente… ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que ocurrió el ataque del Kyubi?"- Pregunto Sakura, al principio el Hokage no entendía pero decidió responder.

-"Hace aproximadamente unos cinco años"- Dijo el Hokage quien noto como Sakura se tensó un poco pero luego se calmó.

-"Así que tal vez sea verdad"- Se dijo Sakura pero el Hokage alcanzo a escucharle.

-"¿A qué verdad te refieres?"- Pregunto el Hokage.

-"Hokage-sama lo que le voy a contar es algo que ni yo misma he logrado entender y no sé cómo paso pero paso y ahora estoy aquí, mi nombre es Haruno Sakura hija de Haruno Mebuki y Haruno Kizashi…"-Decía Sakura.

-"Pero eso es imposible, la hija de Mebuki y Kizashi tendría 5 años"- Dijo el Hokage.

-"Lo se Hokage-sama, aun así quisiera terminar y sin que me interrumpa, además de eso soy una chunnin de Konoha, me especializo en el ninjutsu médico y fui aprendiz de Hatake Kakashi y Tsunade"- Explico Sakura, dejando sorprendido al Hogake.

-"Pero eso es imposible, Tsunade dejo la aldea hace tiempo y Kakashi…"- Decia el Hokage.

-"Kakashi-sensei está en Anbu si no me equivoco"- Dijo Sakura.

-"¿Cómo lo sabes?"- Pregunto el Hokage.

-"Porque el en un momento me lo conto, no solo a mi si no a nuestro equipo, Hokage-sama, creo…creo que yo volví en el pasado"- Dijo Sakura.

-"Pero eso es imposible"- Respondió el Hokage.

-"Lo se Hokage-sama, pero es lo único que se me ocurre, esto no es un genjutsu porque ya intente liberarme, yo estaba en el valle del fin después de una gran guerra además no se me ocurre otra razón, mis padres están vivos, usted está vivo y Naruto…"- Decia Sakura.

-"¿Qué pasa con él?"- Pregunto esto último preocupado.

-"Él está muerto, murió como un héroe, yo lo vi, pero mi madre me dice que está vivo y no se me ocurre otra explicación, por eso vine con usted, incluso si quiere llame a Yamanaka Inoichi para que revise mis recuerdos"- Pidió Sakura, el Hokage se quedó pensando un momento esto.

-"Esta bien, es difícil de creer ya que no hay forma de volver en el tiempo, pero si estas dispuesta a que lean tu mente tal vez te crea, pero debes saber que si mientes tendrás serios problemas"- Dijo el Hokage.

-"Esta bien Hokage-sama, también un par de cosas"- Pidió Sakura.

-"Te escucho"- Respondió el viejo.

-"Quisiera trabajar en el hospital, como dije fui entrenada por la misma Tsunade por lo que soy una gran medico ninja, además...quiero que se me permita vivir y cuidar de Naruto"- Dijo Sakura esto último bastante serio.

-"Podría darte el trabajo en el hospital después de que Inoichi lea tu mente, pero Naruto…"- Decía el Hokage buscando una excusa.

-"Con todo respeto Hokage-sama, pero lo diré esto una vez y quiero que me escuche bien, Naruto tuvo una infancia difícil, siempre lo marginaron, lo maltrataron, lo insultaron y quisieron destruir su espíritu, ya lo vi una vez cuando era niña pero no hice nada por lo que la gente decía sobre el incluso yo contribuí con ese dolor, esta vez no pienso cometer el mismo error, voy a protegerlo aunque me cueste la vida, llámeme para el interrogatorio, podrá encontrarme en el departamento de Naruto, porque desde este momento el estará bajo mi cuidado"- Dijo Sakura firmemente y saliendo del despacho.

Sakura comenzó a caminar por las calles de Konoha, la verdad estaba feliz después de los sucesos de Pain y la cuarta guerra ninja las cosas se pusieron tensan y complicadas en la aldea, pero verla así de pacifica la ponía feliz, fue cuando paso por un par de puestos que vio a un par de hombres persiguiendo algo, los ojos de Sakura se abrieron al reconocer quien era, pelo amarillo desordenado, tres marcas en sus mejillas parecidos a bigotes y ojos azules, pero lo que la sorprendió fue que el rubio tenía alrededor de cinco años.

-"Naruto"- Dijo Sakura, pero no lo dijo con felicidad lo dijo bastante angustiada, Naruto tenía algo de fruta en las manos y los adultos parecían bastante enojados y traían cargando un par de tablones de madera, rastrillos y tubos de acero, Sakura los comenzó a seguir temiendo lo que le harían a Naruto si es que llegaban a alcanzarlo, por fin logro alcanzarlos, Naruto había desgraciadamente entrado en un callejón sin salida, los adultos comenzaron a acercarse al rubio y parecía que con muy malas intenciones.

-"Por favor, yo solo quería algo de comer, estoy muy hambriento, no quería causarles problemas"- Dijo el rubio bastante asustado.

-"¡Cállate! Además de que eres un demonio eres un jodido ladrón"- Dijo uno de los adultos, Sakura apretó las manos con fuerza bastante enojada y se podía ver en sus ojos el mismo infierno.

-"Por favor no me hagan daño"- Pidió el pequeño Naruto.

-"Acabemos con el de una buena vez, seremos héroes de la aldea al acabar con el maldito demonio"- Dijo el que tenía el tubo de acero mientras que se acercaba a Naruto, el rubio dejo caer la fruta mientras intentaba protegerse con sus manos, el adulto dejo caer con fuerza el tubo esperando causarle un gran daño, Naruto cerró los ojos esperando el golpe el cual nunca llego, extrañado el rubio levanto la mirada, frente a el Sakura había detenido el tubo sin mucho esfuerzo con una sola mano.

-"¿Pero qué demonios?"- Dijo el que tenía el tubo de metal que intentaba inútilmente arrebatárselo de la mano a la peli rosada.

-"¿Qué demonios creen que están haciendo?"- Dijo Sakura con un tono bastante frio, sus ojos eran ocultos por su cabellera, esto le daba un toque algo sombrío y peligroso a la Haruno.

-"Maldita extranjera, quítate de en medio, no vez que estamos en algo importante"- Dijo uno de los adultos.

-"¿Maltratar a un niño es algo importante? Yo no lo creo"- Dijo Sakura intentando contenerse.

-"Ese no es un niño es un jodido…"- Decía el otro adulto, pero antes que terminara de decir aquella frase el tubo se rompió debido a un fuerte apretón de Sakura.

-"Termina esa frase o conocerás a un verdadero y jodido demonio"- Dijo Sakura levantando la vista, los adultos comenzaron a asustarse ya que si las miradas mataran estos adultos ya estarían en lo más profundo del infierno.

-"Ahora veras"- Dijo uno de los adultos quien o por estupidez o queriéndose parecer fuerte se preparó para darle un buen golpe a Sakura con el rastrillo, la chica solo se quedó parada.

-"Te lo advertí"- Dijo Sakura que con rapidez conecto un buen puñetazo en el estómago de su atacante quien salió disparado contra una pared, todos miraron esto bastante asustados incluso algunos se mearon incluso del miedo hacia la chica.

-"¿Alguien más?"- Dijo Sakura, no faltó decir que todos salieron corriendo como los cobardes que eran, Sakura se levantó y comenzó a caminar hacia Naruto, cuando la chica estuvo a unos pasos, el rubio retrocedió protegiéndose con las manos.

-"Por favor no me hagas daño"- Pidió el niño bastante asustado, a Sakura se le encogió el corazón ver esto, casi nunca había visto a Naruto tan asustado en su vida, Sakura simplemente se agacho y comenzó a revisarle el cuerpo.

-"¿Esos malditos no te hicieron nada, Naruto?"- Pregunto con calma Sakura, esto sorprendió al rubio.

-"No…no llegaron a tocarme"- Respondió el rubio.

-"Me alegro, la verdad estaba bastante preocupada, si te hubieran hecho algo te juro que estarían conociendo un mundo de dolor"- Dijo Sakura, esto hizo que Naruto se asustara un poco.

-"Da miedo…pero es muy bonita"- Pensó Naruto algo nervioso.

-"Disculpe pero…¿porque me ha salvado?"- Pregunto Naruto, ya que nadie además del tercer hokage y un par de Anbus lo ayudaban.

-"Porque te vi en problemas y no quería que te hicieran daño"- Dijo dándole una pequeña sonrisa.

-"Muchas gracias…ehm… ¿Cuál es su nombre?"- Pregunto Naruto.

-"Haruno Sakura"- Respondió Sakura.

-"Bueno, muchas gracias Sakura-chan"- Dijo Naruto con una gran sonrisa, a Sakura se le vino una gran sonrisa, nunca pensó que volvería a escuchar su tan querido Sakura-chan de parte del rubio, entonces vio como el pequeño comenzó a recoger la fruta del piso, pero alguna ya estaba toda sucia o rota.

-"¿Ahora qué voy a comer?"- Se preguntaba el pequeño rubio mientras se frotaba su estómago, entonces sintió como alguien lo tomaba de la mano.

-"Sakura-chan ¿Qué haces?"- Pregunto Naruto.

-"Pues te llevare a desayunar, se nota que no has comido nada en algún tiempo"- Respondió Sakura.

-"¿De verdad harías eso por mi Sakura-chan?"- Pregunto Naruto.

-"Claro que si"- Respondió con sinceridad la peli rosada.

-"Muchas gracias Sakura-chan, eres la mejor"- Dijo el rubio bastante animado y con una gran sonrisa, Sakura también sonrió.

-"No te preocupes Naruto, prometo ahora serás feliz y esta vez no pienso fallar a esta promesa"- Pensó Sakura, quien tomado de la mano de Naruto, los dos con una hermosa sonrisa, se dispusieron a buscar algo de comer,

**_Continuara..._**

* * *

Si lo se tal vez no fue la continuacion que esperaban, pero escribir un fics de viajes en el tiempo sobre todo cuando la persona no vuelve a la edad que tenia en esa epoca si no a la edad que tiene actualmente, no es sencillo pero acepte el reto y el resultado no estuvo tan mal, algo flojo tal vez pero no creo que tan malo.

Espero les guste la forma que se encontraron Naruto y Sakura, la verdad queria mostrar esa escena espero no me saliera mal, pero bueno nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo.


End file.
